Softlight
by kusegoto
Summary: She's the burning sun he's longed to embrace. He's the stars she's waited to see. PWP.


He loves her above him, below him, against and beside him - in every way, she is his, and he is hers, devoted deeply when their bodies intertwine and pull each other close.

They linger between too-close and not-close-enough, on the precipice of accepting that this is what they are to one another and loving it too much to stop. A fleeting kiss on her wrist, a lingering touch over her jaw, and a smile that's warm enough to tell him she likes it. He's learned she's the type to keep her emotions inside until the right moment - the passion is there, and she allows him to see it as often as it comes, but for all Riven is, she is a summer rainstorm on a distant horizon. Muted, with an intense wave under her surface.

She sits on Yasuo's lap, pulled in close, one of his hands trailing up to the back of her neck and tangling into the length of her hair, hanging down her shoulders and growing out. Her hands have found their way over his neck and she kisses him, drawing them around him when she's as close as their bodies can allow them. His back leans against the curve of the futon, swaying into it when Riven leans him back, mouth against him, body into him. Yasuo' hand drags down her back, down across her hips and rests there, hands steady like hers.

Riven's hips move a little. There's enough pause in the kiss for Yasuo to look at her, cheeks flushed with the warmth of their embrace. He grins something lazy, and she returns it with a smile of her own.

"Eager," he says, cheeks flushed with the warmth of their embrace, and Riven laughs.

"You have that effect over me," she admits, rolling her hips again to find the part of him she wants to grind against. She hovers herself close his his face, breathing his warmth and angling her hips the right way, and it's a few paces of her body against his and her softened breathing before he has his hands on her thighs, halting her.

The pause concerns her, but it vanishes once he brings her up with him, half-standing to bring them both down against the futon and rolling in together. Her mouth breaks into its second smile as she kisses him, reaching to him again and pulling her body over his and laying flat on him. Yasuo's hands run down her back, one rubbing the curve of her hip and the other squeezing her rear - Riven hums into his mouth and moves her hips again, that him rolling into a satisfied groan when she feels how he's hardening.

She's warm. Riven is all around him and she's so _warm_ , like fire at night, or the roll of hot wind through a summer's noon. Her hands support herself against his shoulders but move in swift motions, feeling up his throat and along his jaw and back down to his shoulders. The passion comes through, like peeling petals back and seeing what reach forwards. Her hums and sighs etch against his skin, her body moving for what she wants, what _he_ wants, but before stars stretch across the black of his closed eyes -

Yasuo puts both hands on her hips, keeping her steady. Riven lifts her head to look at him, curious, and the light in her eye a gentle one blooming into need.

He nudges her. She sits up a bit more, until she notes he's pushing at her skirt, to which Riven pulls from him and hooks a thumb up under the folds and to the line of her underwear, down her thighs and left at her knees. She brings a leg up him, sliding along the futon and his thigh, the cloth of her underwear slipping down her calf. Her smile is coy; playful.

"Are you going to have me undress you, as well?" she asks, which in turn leaves Yasuo smiling.

"You don't have to do all that for me," he replies, and puts a hand on her hip again. "Sit up."

For the second time, the shade of concern dips into her curious expression, even as she obliges, perching herself on his lap and resting her weight on his half erection. The pressure feels nice - his softened expression eases the tension he can feel in Riven, her thighs relaxing around him.

Yasuo guides her - pulling up on those thighs to inch over his chest, and the last thing he sees on her is the thrill of excitement blossoming across her face as she takes her seat, carefully lowering herself against his face.

"You are too good looking to hide under there," she teases, and Yasuo laughs gently against her warm centre, hands sliding up her thighs and resting there.

Her body bristles with excitement, as does his - the beginning of arousal lingers against her folds, lightly damp when he presses a kiss up against her body. Between her legs, she is ffar greater than any summer storm or flash of heat; it is like tasting the sun itself, kissing her skin and tonguing her core like his world is only her. Even in the first lap of his tongue, Riven sighs with a deep content, holding her balance between resting on her knees and resting against him. She lifts herself just enough to entice him to pull her back down, and she grins lazily, sigh twirling to a giggle.

Yasuo mouths against her, his eyes closed as a open mouth kiss slips enough tongue to taste her skin some more. Kissing, gliding his tongue over her clit, humming against her - the sighs and hums of Riven herself slowly entwine themselves into the warmth of her groans, a smile that falls and leaves her mouth hanging a little more open. The weight she was resting on her knees seems to give way, and Riven arches her body back to push the crux of her legs down into Yasuo's mouth. His hands move from her thighs to up her back, pressing into her spine.

"Ya-- _Yasu_ \- please, a little..."

Like clouds in the sky, like fire over grass, her mind fogs and becomes only his mouth and the warmth he attends to, losing her sentence with a mindless moan. Her hands reach back, as mindful of his own body as she can be, to give herself some support.

"Gods, I-- _Yasuo_ , I..."

Abruptly - she leans forward instead, hands landing above her knees and her weight pushing forward, a proper grind into his face, his eager, waiting tongue - Yasuo breathes against her, kisses her slick core and presses his tongue flat against it, and it twists another cry out of her.

Her words blend to a hysteria of his name and sharp gasps, rolling to louder moans when her body tenses once more and the futon creaks on its wood base when her knee jerks and she straights completely, back slowly arching and her release crashes like a hot coil unleashed. She pushes against him and he draws her in, lapping at her and toying with her clit until her vision is is static and he's drank the words out of her.

Riven unleashes one more sharp cry and she lurches forward, his hands still over her thighs but the warmth between her legs lifted from Yasuo's mouth. He gasps, lungs rushed with air, mouth wet from worshipping her.

Slowly, Riven crawls down him again, toned arms trembling before she drops herself down against him, half off his chest so he can keep breathing. She pants, and he does as well - the crux of her thighs are damp against his pants, but it goes unnoticed.

Riven is the first to laugh. Shaky, and out of breath.

"Would you-" she takes another breath, eyes closed against his chest, "-care for me to reciprocate?"

Yasuo's eyes are open, and he looks at her - the top of her head, where he can see and feel her hair spill down the arm he puts around her.

"I'm flattered your mind's gone there already."

With a smile curled on her lips, Riven lifts her head, opens her eyes, and leans up to kiss him. Yasuo regards her with a touch of bewilderment.

"And impressed that you'd kiss the mouth that just went down on you."

She keeps the grin.

"You may be impressed regarding many things about me."


End file.
